Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Satu, Hamil
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Vignette/Hanya kejadian-kejadian khas yang terjadi di sebuah keluarga. Pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Sama-sama berusia dua puluh tahun./"Ya, kamu di dalam? Kamu kenapa? Kok muntah-muntah?"/Yaya benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya./BBBYaya


**Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Satu, Hamil**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT/Vignette/Hanya kejadian-kejadian khas yang terjadi di sebuah keluarga. Pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Sama-sama berusia dua puluh tahun./"Ya, kamu di dalam? Kamu kenapa? Kok muntah-muntah?"/Yaya benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya./BBBYaya**

 **X.x.X**

Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu sibuk menyeruput jus alpukatnya sembari menonton TV. Sesekali dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tatkala guyonan yang ditampilkan oleh komedian terkenal se-Malaysia itu berhasil mengocok perutnya. Tawanya berhenti saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," sahut seseorang di sana. Yaya menaruh gelasnya. Dia kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sang suami yang tampak baru pulang dari kampus. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyalami tangan suaminya. " _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Tumben pulangnya cepat."

Suami gadis itu, Boboiboy, berjalan masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa begitu saja. Ransel yang dipakainya ditaruh di samping kakinya sedangkan topinya dia lepas. Kentara sekali kalau pemuda yang sebaya dengan istrinya itu sedang lelah.

"Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas. Dosen kelas kedua tidak datang. Jadi seharian aku sibuk bikin skripsi," Boboiboy memejamkan matanya. Hampir saja dia tertidur kalau istrinya tidak mencubit lengannya. "Mandi dulu. Oh iya, udah salat Ashar, kan?"

"Udah lah. Sekarang, kan udah jam enam, Yaya," baru juga ingin menambahkan, terdengar suara azan yang berasal dari masjid tak jauh dari apartemen mereka, "tuh udah azan Maghrib. Salat berjamaah yuk."

Yaya berdiri dan mengambil ransel juga topi yang dilepas oleh pemuda itu. Dia membawanya ke kamar mereka. "Kamu mandi dulu. Kalau udah selesai, panggil aku aja. Aku di luar nonton TV."

"Oke, oke," setelah berkata begitu, Boboiboy pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar mereka sedangkan Yaya sendiri keluar kamar. Gadis itu kembali sibuk menonton TV dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

Mereka sudah menikah sejak dua bulan lalu. Alasan menikah mereka sederhana—takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Mereka sudah dekat dari dulu, ditambah jarak kampus dan Sekolah Memasak tidak terlalu jauh, banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan berdua saja.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau hubungan mereka itu sangat dekat, selain itu keluarga mereka juga sudah saling mengenal, jadi tak ada salahnya, kan menikah muda? Toh mereka menikah bukan karena sebuah insiden atau apa, murni karena menjalankan perintah Allah.

Tidak pernah ada kata pacaran di antara mereka. Yang penting mereka dan Allah tahu bagaimana dalamnya perasaan masing-masing. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja—secara natural, sampai akhirnya ketika perasaan itu semakin dalam, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk melamarnya.

Bukan masalah besar karena Yaya sendiri hanya bersekolah selama dua tahun. Namun, karena Boboiboy kuliah selama empat tahun, daripada menganggur, gadis itu mengambil kelas tambahan—dia mengambil kelas cokelat—selama satu tahun.

Entah apa yang memengaruhinya waktu itu. Mungkin ingin bekerja di kedai yang akan diwariskan kepada suaminya atau sudah mempunyai _feeling_ akan menjadi istri dari seorang pemilik kedai cokelat.

Lepas tiga tahun sekolah memasak, sekitar dua bulan setelah wisuda, dia pun resmi dipersunting oleh pemuda yang dia cintai dari dulu.

Mereka tidak ingin buru-buru mendapatkan momongan, walaupun ingin, mereka menyerahkan segalanya kepada Allah. Mereka berdua juga, kan masih muda. Selain itu, Yaya juga sibuk mempelajari Kedai Coklat Tok Aba yang diwariskan pada suaminya. Dia sebagai istrinya harus tahu seluk-beluk kedai tersebut. Entah keuangannya atau resep rahasianya. Karena kemampuan yang dia dapatkan saat sekolah sangat berhubungan dengan kedai turun-temurun itu, Yaya sering bolak-balik Kuala Lumpur-Pulau Rintis untuk sekadar mencoba menjual menu baru yang dia iseng buat di apartemen saat sedang bosan—selain memantau tentunya.

Seperti hari ini. Tadi pagi dia baru saja bereksperimen dengan resep baru sampai akhirnya sebuah menu baru pun tercipta. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pergi ke Pulau Rintis untuk membicarakannya dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot—pun bertukar kabar dengan mereka berdua. Yaya agak khawatir melihat kondisi Tok Aba, meskipun kedai semakin besar dan kakek Boboiboy itu sudah merekrut beberapa pegawai, Tok Aba masih saja suka menyempatkan diri pergi ke kedainya dan melayani pelanggan.

Gadis itu menghela napas mengingat kejadian hari ini. Tepat ketika dia berdiri, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sosok suaminya muncul di sana, mengajaknya salat berjamaah.

Yaya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dan menyusul suaminya masuk ke kamar.

 **X.x.X**

Boboiboy baru tidur dua jam setelah sibuk mengetik skripsinya saat terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu mengeluh, kepalanya sakit dan matanya perih karena terus berhadapan dengan laptop. Ketika dia melihat ke samping, istrinya sudah tidak ada dan seketika itu juga dia panik.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Ya, kamu di dalam? Kamu kenapa? Kok muntah-muntah?" Boboiboy terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi khawatir. Masa bodoh dengan waktu tidurnya yang terpotong, keadaan istrinya jauh lebih penting.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok sang istri yang terlihat agak pucat, "perutku mual. Mungkin kecapekan, soalnya beberapa hari ini aku bolak-balik terus ke kedai."

"Yakin nggak apa-apa? Serius, kamu kayak orang sakit lho," balas pemuda itu khawatir. Dia menuntun sang istri menuju kasur mereka kembali. Dia menyingkirkan rambut panjang Yaya ke pundak gadis itu dan memijat bahunya.

"Udah, kamu tidur lagi aja. Kasian kamu baru tidur jam dua, sekarang udah bangun lagi gara-gara aku. Aku nggak apa-apa kok, percaya deh," Yaya terus mengelak. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak. Gadis itu tahu seberapa lelah keadaan suaminya saat ini, jadi dia tidak mau menambah beban sang suami. "Boboiboy ..."

"Beneran ya cuman kecapekan? Kalau ternyata kamu sakit awas lho," pijatan di pundak istrinya itu pun terhenti. Pemuda itu menyelipkan anak rambut sang istrinya ke belakang telinganya. "Mumpung azan Subuh masih lama, kita salat Tahajud dulu yuk."

Yaya tersenyum samar. "Maaf ya jadi ngebangunin kamu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Justru aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Nah kamu ambil wudu duluan gih."

"Iya."

 **X.x.X**

Yaya benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Pertama, dia muntah-muntah sampai akhirnya suaminya terbangun. Kedua, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ketiga, dia tidak bisa menolerir bau suaminya sendiri. Bahkan Boboiboy sampai kaget saat dirinya bilang tubuhnya bau.

Padahal parfum yang biasa Boboiboy pakai justru yang suka Yaya belikan.

Dan yang keempat, dia malas makan. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan mencium bau nasi saja dia sudah mual. Alhasil, Boboiboy hanya bisa memakan roti yang tersedia di kulkas, itu pun dia buat sendiri. Yaya sudah jauh-jauh dari dapur.

Awalnya, gadis itu tak merasa aneh. Namun hal ini berlangsung selama tiga hari dan berhasil membuat suaminya cemas setengah mati. Boboiboy bahkan sampai berniat tidak ke kampus hanya karena ingin menemani istrinya di rumah, meskipun tentu saja Yaya melarangnya.

Di hari ketiga ini, gadis berkerudung itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter. Semoga saja dia tidak mendapat kabar yang buruk.

 **X.x.X**

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Yaya!" Boboiboy langsung melepas sepatunya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah—tenang saja, pintu apartemen mereka terkunci otomatis.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Kok kamu buru-buru gitu sih? Kenapa?" tanya sang istri heran. Dia berdiri dan melepas ransel yang terpasang di tubuh suaminya itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengguncang tubuh istrinya. Dia mencengkeram kedua pundak Yaya.

"Lho? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku nggak sakit apa-apa kok," Yaya menjawab santai. Memang dia tidak sakit. Kok suaminya ini heboh sekali?

Boboiboy menurunkan tangannya. Dia menatap istrinya heran. "Tapi kamu tadi siang kamu telepon katanya pergi ke dokter. Terus nggak sakit ternyata?"

"Oh, soal itu," gadis itu tertawa kecil. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak kok. Aku nggak sakit. Serius deh. Bentar, ya aku ke kamar dulu."

Pemuda itu termangu. Kenapa istrinya malah senyam-senyum seperti itu? Tidak mengerti apa selama di kampus tadi dirinya sama sekali tak bisa fokus karena bayangan istrinya itu terus menghantui benaknya?

"Itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy ketika melihat Yaya keluar dari kamar dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di belakangnya. Ditambah lagi gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri; mencurigakan.

"Tanda kalau aku nggak sakit," Yaya menjawab singkat. Dia berhenti berjalan sampai jarak dua langkah memisahkan mereka berdua. Tangan yang asalnya tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya itu pun dia ke depankan.

"Nih." Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dia sembunyikan langsung beralih tangan ke tangan sang suami. Boboiboy menerimanya dengan heran sampai akhirnya mata pemuda itu membulat dan mulutnya menganga kaget.

"Aku tadi ke dokter, ternyata nggak sakit. Tapi karena ada orang lain di dalam perutku sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Terus aku lupa kalau bulan ini belum datang bulan saking sibuknya." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kamu ... ini ..." Pemuda itu terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tak bisa menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Dia tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Makasih, Yaya! Aku bahagia!"

"Shut. Jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti tetangga keganggu," Yaya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "... Papa."

Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan ini. Boboiboy mencium kening gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir sang istri mesra.

"Iya, Mama. Papa seneng deh. Seneng banget—Papa bahagia. Terima kasih Ya Allah ..."

Yaya bergeming dan memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

 _Terima kasih Ya Allah. Sekarang apartemen ini akan bertambah satu anggota, bukan hanya aku dan suamiku saja ..._

 **The End**

Part dua belum dalam proses pengetikan. Tapi saya sudah memikirkan idenya walaupun ga tau dipublish kapan.

Mungkin ada yang kaget tiba-tiba mereka saya jadikan sudah menikah. Awalnya juga mau saya jadiin dari SMA dulu terus kuliah baru nikah. Cuman bakal jadi kepanjangan dan ga akan jauh beda sama ICwFT ceritanya. Jadi anggap aja proses pacaran mereka (?) terjadi di fanfic berbeda (?). Bisa dibilang ini side story dari These Years, walaupun ceritanya beda jauh. Di sana ga disinggung chara lain sama sekali karena fokus ke FaYi.

Oh iya, sebelum nikah, ceritanya Boboiboy tinggal di rumah orang tuanya sedangkan Yaya di apartemen. Tapi apartemen yang sekarang mereka tempati beda sama apartemennya Yaya. Nggak mungkin, kan apartemen untuk satu orang dijadiin buat sebuah keluarga? Jadi mereka akhirnya tinggal di apartemen yang lebih besar.

Proses yang berujung sampai akhirnya mereka menikah sudah cukup jelas, kan? :)


End file.
